Un Día de Viaje
by SebaCielForever
Summary: Hay amores imposibles, que solo existen en nuestros sueños y, rara vez en nuestras realidades. SebastiánXCiel - One Shot


Suspiró. El suave rulo que rozó contra su rostro solo fue el anuncio de los labios de la rubia que besaban ahora su mejilla. – Buenos días, mi dulce esposo. – Musitó una voz que comenzaba a hacerse más madura.

-Buenos días, Elizabeth. – Murmuró el ojiazul, estirándose en el lecho con una pesadez en el cuerpo que le ganaba a cualquier deseo de hacer algo.

-Hoy iré a visitar a mi madre, ¿recuerdas? – Dijo la joven, regresando a su lado de la cama.

Ciel se enderezó y le dio un beso en los labios. – Lo sé. Espero que te diviertas mucho. – Susurró contra los labios de la rubia, quien correspondió el beso de lo más feliz, rodeando el cuello del ojiazul con sus brazos. – No te levantes aún.

-Lo siento. – Respondió él, acariciando su mejilla. Aquella piel suave y sedosa que solo se tenía a los dieciséis años. Él tenía quince y, eso le fastidiaba pero, aquello era tema apate. – Hoy tengo que leer unos documentos muy importantes para el futuro de Funtom. Hay posibilidades de asociarnos con una juguetería del Nuevo Continente.

Elizabeth se encogió de hombros y, decidió levantarse también de la cama al ver que Ciel se preparaba para hacerlo. – Ni modo. – Dijo ella, muy comprensiva. – Otro día podemos tomarnos un tiempo para los dos.

-Así es. – Musitó el ojiazul, tomándole la mano desprevenidamente. - ¿Me regalas una sonrisa antes de llamar al servicio?

La rubia sonrió ampliamente. – Claro, Ciel. – Apretó la mano de éste feliz y, luego la besó. – Ya, puedes llamarlos. – Añadió.

Ciel entonces tocó la campanilla para llamar a quienes les ayudaban cada mañana a vestirse desde que Elizabeth se casara con el ojiazul. Sebastián y Paula entraron en la habitación en ese instante.

-Buenos días, Conde y Condesa Phantomhive. – Dijeron ambos al unísono, haciendo una reverencia para sus amos.

-Buenos días. – Respondieron ellos y, no hubo más conversación. Tanto Ciel como Elizabeth se pusieron de pie y, sus respectivos sirvientes comenzaron a vestirles. Paula, luchando por ponerle un corset muy pequeño a su "Lady Elizabeth" y, Sebastián ataviando al ojiazul con uno de sus trajes más costosos.

-Sebastián, mi esposa visitará hoy a su madre y quiero que le prepares el carruaje para que Tanaka pueda llevarle. – Dijo Ciel, mientras Sebastián arreglaba cuidadosamente su corbatín.

-Como ordene, joven amo. – Respondió el moreno, echando atrás uno de sus mechones para que no le estorbara en las labores.

-Y tú vendrás conmigo, Paula. – Añadió la rubia.

-Por supuesto, señora Phantomhive. – Asintió la chica con una sonrisa, mientras se ocupaba de los botones en la parte trasera del vestido.

A eso de las diez de la mañana, el carruaje había partido ya. Ciel le despidió desde la puerta y, luego, entró a su casa para ocuparse de sus propios asuntos. El mayordomo, diligente, anduvo detrás suyo hasta que el ojiazul entró en su oficina, dejando la puerta abierta tras de sí.

-¿Desea que le sirva el té, bocchan? – Preguntó el moreno, con su sonrisa clásica.

El ojiazul se detuvo y, de inmediato, se giró para encararle. – Sí, por favor, sirve el té y, luego, ven conmigo, tenemos algo que hablar.

-Como diga. – Sebastián hizo una reverencia y fue a por el té.

Unos minutos después, el moreno entró en la oficina, arrastrando la carretilla. El olor del té y el crujir metálico del artefacto le delataban porque los pies del moreno ni siquiera hacían ruido.

Ciel había girado la silla, dándole la espalda a la puerta. Sebastián vio eso y, supo exactamente lo que debía hacer. Cerró la puerta del despacho tras de sí y, anduvo hasta el escritorio del ojiazul.

-Su té, joven amo. – Dijo.

Ciel estiró la mano izquierda, esperando a que la taza con el platillo le fueran entregados. Sebastián sonrió picarescamente y colocó la taza en su mano. Ciel giró el rostro, la misma sonrisa del moreno tenía. - ¿Solo eso me darás, Sebastián?

-¿Qué más quiere, bocchan? – El demonio giró la silla del ojiazul hacia él con una mano, mientras sostenía el mentón del menor con la otra.

-Calla. Tú también lo quieres. – Susurró Ciel, dejando la taza en el escritorio. Sebastián se inclinó entonces y le besó apasionadamente.

El ojiazul correspondió el beso, enredando sus brazos en el cuello del moreno mientras le besaba profundamente. – Te extrañé, Ciel. – Musitó el demonio, apenas cortando el beso por unos instantes.

-Cada día se hace más difícil estar sin ti, Sebastián. – Admitió el conde, acariciando la nuca del moreno, quien lo haló obligándolo a ponerse de pie.

-Mentiroso. – Jadeó el moreno, acariciando sus caderas lascivamente. - ¿O acaso me extraña cuando está en la cama con ella, bocchan?

Ciel rió por lo bajó, besando el cuello del mayordomo mientras su rostro sentía el sensual roce de sus cabellos contra su rostro. - ¿Estás celoso? – Sebastián se quedó en silencio y el ojiazul lo tomó como un sí. – La verdad siempre pienso en ti. En tu exquisito aroma. – Sus manos se aproximaron a la chaqueta del moreno, desabotonándola y dejándola caer al suelo.

-No, aquí no. – Dijo el moreno, al sentir las manos de Ciel luchando por desvestirle. – Quiero hacerlo en tu cama. – Le murmuró al oído. – Así cuando te acuestes esta noche con tu dulce esposa, te recordarás de mí.

-Eres un demonio pervertido. – Musitó Ciel, arrancándose el parche del ojo y, besándose con el moreno todo el camino hasta su habitación. Después de todo, poco le importaba que esos tres sirvientes le pudieran ver. De alguna forma, Ciel sabía que lo sospechaban.

-Quizás… - Decía Sebastián, mientras le comía el cuello a besos. – Pero le hago vibrar como nadie más puede. – Y eso era verdad.

El mayordomo se deshizo de la ropa del ojiazul poco a poco. Lamiendo, besando y mordiendo cada parte del cuerpo de su amante y, Ciel por su parte, le arrancó lo que quedaba de su uniforme. ¡Cómo le gustaba tocar ese cuerpo que era tan perfecto!

Se dejaron caer en la cama. Sebastián arriba y Ciel debajo suyo. Así, desnudo y vulnerable, tal como le gustaba al demonio. - ¿Se ha masturbado, bocchan? – Preguntó el moreno lascivamente.

-No. – Respondió el conde, dejando que el moreno llevara una mano hasta su miembro. – Quería guardarlo para ti.

-Tentador. – Dijo el mayordomo, acariciando el falo del ojiazul suavemente. Se quitó los guantes y luego, volvió a masturbarlo.

Ciel se retorció al contacto de sus manos, esa piel del moreno le volvía loco. El calor infernal que emanaba de todo su ser. Su tórax, su piel mármorea, tan fuerte. – Mmm… Sebastián. – Gimió.

El moreno se arrodilló en la cama y, besó el vientre del ojiazul, descendiendo con sus besos mientras lo hacía hasta topar con su miembro endurecido, el cual, metió en su boca de un solo y lo succionó placenteramente. El sabor de Ciel era exquisito, esa sensación que invadía su cuerpo y que dejaba al demonio saber que estaba ardiendo en deseos de ser follado hasta desmayarse.

El aroma de su piel, el roce del vello púbico ligeramente rizado contra la nariz del moreno, contra sus labios. – Ciel… - Jadeó. – Júrame que serás mío por siempre.

-Solo tuyo, Sebastián. – Gimió, sintiendo como Sebastián frotaba su miembro contra su entrada. – Fóllame. – Suplicó en una voz muy bajita.

El demonio sonrió, recostándose sobre aquel delicioso cuerpo que se le ofrecía. – Pero voy a castigarte por hacerme esperar tantos días. – Musitó, tomando su miembro e introduciendo solo la punta en la entrada del menor.

Ciel olvidó el dolor que le produjo el primer contacto y, su única reacción fue mover las caderas contra el falo de Sebastián pero, éste no hizo nada por continuar penetrándolo. Se quedo quieto nada más, haciendo al conde sufrir. - ¡Mal- Maldito demonio! – Exclamó entre gemidos.

Sebastián le penetró ahora hasta el fondo y de una sola estocada. - ¿Esto es lo que quería, joven amo? - Ciel gruñó, estrujando la cobija que estaba debajo de su cuerpo con ambas manos. Sebastián no pudo evitar gemir cuando sintió la entrada del ojiazul estrechándose a su alrededor. - ¡Ahhhh! ¡Ahhh! – Jadeaba, mientras le embestía deliciosamente. Ninguno de los contratistas que tuvo antes era como él, capaz de despertarle sentimientos y sensaciones que él no conocía.

Le embestía despacio, haciendo al ojiazul gemir con más fuerza. Cada vez que se introducía golpeaba ese punto que lo enloquecía. Su miembro duro, se sobaba contra el vientre del moreno a cada embestida haciéndole sufrir ese calor que tenía dentro.

-¡Ah! ¡Yo… te amo… Sebastián! – Dijo entre jadeos, en medio de ese vaivén que le resultaba tan deleitable.

-Yo también te amo, Ciel. – Gruñó Sebastián por lo bajo, embisitiéndolo con toda sus fuerzas.

-¡Sigue! – Gritaba el ojiazul. - ¡Ah! ¡Sebastián no te detengas! – Enterró las uñas en la espalda del moreno, quien deslizó una mano a su entrepierna para atender la urgencia del menor.

-¿Por qué? – Jadeó, sonriendo, sus ojos estaban brillantes por el gozo que le provocaba toda esa situación. - ¿Es una orden?

-Hazme tuyo, demonio. Es una orden. – Dijo Ciel, rodeando con sus piernas las caderas del moreno, ayudando con las embestidas para hacerlas más profundas.

El mayordomo asintió. Sus cabellos despeinados le daban un aspecto bastante dulce. – Como diga, bocchan. – Y ambos unieron sus frentes en el momento en que culminaron. Ciel pudo sentir como la esencia del moreno llenaba su ser y la de él, se había quedado en esa piel mármorea del vientre de Sebastián que tanto le gustaba.

El moreno permaneció unos instantes en su interior. Deleitándose de esos últimos momentos en compañía de su amo. Sin embargo, fue Ciel quien le alejó.

-Déjame. Es mejor así. – Se giró en su costado, dándole la espalda al mayordomo.

El demonio sintió un dolor en el interior. - ¿Por qué? – Preguntó, sentándose en la cama aún con esa sensación placentera en la parte baja de su cuerpo. - ¿Lo he hecho mal?

Ciel permaneció en silencio, sin voltearse.

Sebastián miró hacia abajo. – Entiendo. – Musitó con tristeza. Se puso de pie, buscó las piezas de su ropa y, sin decir más nada, se vistió. Al parecer, su amo no había quedado satisfecho o, peor aún, su amante no era feliz con él. Y eso le dolía, por más que no quisiera mostrarlo.

Ya se disponía a abandonar la habitación cuando Ciel finalmente habló. – No te vayas. – Dijo sin voltear.

-¿Por qué, joven amo? – El moreno había vuelto a tratarlo con la sequedad de costumbre. – ¿Necesita que le vista antes de irme?

-No, Sebastián. – Se giró en su costado nuevamente y se sentó en la cama colgando las piernas en la orilla, así desnudo como estaba. – Es solo que… me siento mal por no darte el lugar que mereces.

Sebastián se inclinó delante de él y le besó nuevamente. – Para mí, estar con usted es suficiente.

Ciel correspondió el beso. – Te amo, Sebastián.

-Yo también lo amo, bocchan. – Susurró el mayordomo.

Entonces, el jolgorio del regreso de Elizabeth se hizo presente. Sebastián vistió rápidamente al ojiazul y, luego, bajó para recibir a la joven señora.

Ciel suspiró, luego bajó las escaleras con la ayuda de su bastón.

-¡Ciel volví! – Exclamó ella feliz.

El ojiazul intentó devolver la sonrisa lo mejor que pudo. - Bienvenida a casa, Elizabeth.

Sebastián lanzó una mirada al conde y sonrió. – Iré a preparar té, señora. Debe estar cansada por el viaje.

Y todo volvió a ser como antes. A la espera de la próxima partida de Elizabeth.


End file.
